


Ostatni dzień

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao siedzi na bujanym fotelu i popija herbatę, czytając od nowa list od znajdującego się setki kilometrów dalej ukochanego, Midorimy. Oczekując jego powrotu, wsłuchuje się w nagranie od niego, na którym gra na pianinie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatni dzień

  
  
  
Siedzę na bujanym fotelu, przykryty kolorowym kocem w kratę i kołyszę się powoli. Przede mną na drewnianym stoliku stoi kubek z gorącą herbatą, a obok talerzyk z ostatnimi trzema ciastkami.   
W lewej dłoni ściskam kartkę papieru zapełnioną twoim pochyłym, starannym pismem, w drugiej zaś niewielki breloczek – mój szczęśliwy przedmiot na ten tydzień. W tle słucham twojej gry na pianinie, którą nagrałeś dla mnie kilka tygodni przed swoim wyjazdem.  
Wiem, że jeśli się odwrócę, nie zobaczę Cię. Dzieli nas zbyt duża odległość. Ale, nie ważne gdzie się znajduję, zawsze czuję, jakbyś był tuż obok. Jesteś obecny w każdej chwili mojego życia, nawet jeśli nie mogę Cię zobaczyć, czy usłyszeć.   
Wiatr wpadający do salonu przez otwarte drzwi balkonu owiewa moją twarz, przynosząc ze sobą twoje ciepłe pocałunki. Uśmiecham się delikatnie i wtulam się w Twój sweter, który mam na sobie. Mam wrażenie, że mimo twojej tak długiej już nieobecności, on ciągle tobą pachnie.   
Czekam na Ciebie.  
Papier, na którym napisałeś list jest tak delikatny i gładki, jak Twoje dłonie. Nie jestem w stanie wypuścić go z rąk, nie jestem w stanie też przestać się uśmiechać. Piszesz o rzeczach tak nieistotnych, tak błahych i niepozornych, które zupełnie do Ciebie nie pasują, a jednocześnie są tak szczere i piękne, że wzruszam się za każdym razem.  
Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy się spotkamy.  
Każdego dnia pieczę Twoje ulubione ciastka, oczekując Twojego powrotu. I choć po zachodzie słońca sam je zjadam, wcale mnie to nie smuci. Każdego wieczora ogrzewam swoim ciepłem twoje miejsce w łóżku, choć kiedy przychodzi czas na sen, kładę się spać samotnie. Ale to także mnie nie smuci.  
Ponieważ wiem, że któregoś dnia to nie ja zjem wszystkie ciastka i nie położę się sam do łóżka.   
Wiem, że ten dzień jest coraz bliżej.  
Czekam na niego niecierpliwie, wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy, wciąż słuchając tych samych utworów, które dla mnie zagrałeś. Słucham ich od nowa i od nowa, a Ty dziwisz się, że nie mam jeszcze ich dość.  
Sięgam właśnie dłonią do stolika po kubek herbaty, kiedy nagle słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Odkładam list od ciebie oraz breloczek, poczym idę otworzyć.  
Nie wiem, czy mam śmiać się, czy płakać. Widzę Twoją twarz i nie wiem, czy to rzeczywistość, czy tylko moja wyobraźnia.  
Uśmiechasz się do mnie lekko.  
-    Tadaima - słyszę Twój głos.  
I nie jest to już tylko głos w mojej głowie. Naprawdę Cię słyszę. Naprawdę jesteś tutaj, stoisz przede mną z walizką.  
-    Baka - szepczę, czując w oczach zbierające się łzy.- Nie napisałeś, że to dziś... .  
-    Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę.  
Uśmiecham się do twojej rozmazanej twarzy. Odsuwam się, by przepuścić Cię w drzwiach. Trzymam się ich kurczowo, jakbym zaraz miał upaść.  
-    Okairi.  
Tęskniłem.  
  



End file.
